Automatically actuated fire extinguishing or sprinkler systems are in common use. It is also common practice to use sprinkling heads to apply water to a fire area. Here there is a concentration of water applied to the specific area covered by the sprinkler head. Frequently, more water than is required is applied and the application of water may continue for some time after the fire has been put out.
There is also known the use of apertured pipes which are ceiling mounted as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,277 to J. M. Curran and also known is the use of a roof ridge apertured pipe as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,142 to A. F. Thompson.
The invention as hereinafter described will be seen to have significant distinguishing differences.
It is one object of this invention to provide a fire extinguishing system in which the water delivering elements blend into the room structure as a part of the decorative appearance of the room.
It is another object of this invention herein to provide a sprinkling element in the form of a decorative molding about the perimeter of a ceiling of a room.
It is a further object of this invention to form a molding disposed about the perimeter of the ceiling of a room having a continuous passage therethrough and having in connection therewith a water supply.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a fire extinguishing system comprising a molding about the perimeter of the ceiling of a room, said molding having a passage therethrough and having its room facing portion apertured to pass a mist spray, a water supply running to said passage, a valve controlling said water supply to said passage and sensors opening said valve responsive to a temperature indicating a fire and closing said valve responsive to a temperature indicating that the fire has been extinguished.